


Pillow Talk

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Ian Loves Mickey The Way He Is [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Gallavich, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gallavich Love, Homophobic Behavior, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mechanic Mickey, Nothing much is happening here but some TLC, Protective Mickey, Waiter Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don't understand how Ian can love someone as rude and arrogant as Mickey. What they don't know is that Mickey is different with him because they love each other. </p><p>Ian especially loves their pillow talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe am a little bit obsessed with this song. 
> 
> Umm, basically av always loved (in canon) how Mickey is generally an asshole but a completely different person with Ian. 
> 
> So....  
> #enjoy!

Mickey just walked his boyfriend to work since the restaurant Ian works at is on his way. He looks at Ian's coworkers who are standing outside the restaurant. 

"See? I told you were going to be early." 

"Yeah, yeah." Ian laughs. "You were right." he admits right before grabbing his boyfriend for a deep kiss. "Have a good day baby."

"You too babe." Mickey smiles back. He steps away and sees one of the guys staring. "The fuck are you looking at?" 

Ian grins as his coworkers quickly turn away. He waves Mickey goodbye and joins them. 

"No offence Ian but I don't know how you can stand Mickey Milkovich." Penny the only coworker same height as him says.

"All you need to know is that I love him."

"Why?" 

"Yeah man, why?" John another employee seconds her. 

Ian's patience wears out and he snaps. "Why the fuck do we love anyone we love?"

"But he is a _Milkovich_ , which makes him rude, arrogant _and_ dangerous!"

"Leave him alone guys. If that's who Ian chooses to date then that's who he'll date. It has nothing to do with any of us." Lewis defends. 

"Thank you Lewis." Ian says but he can help but be surprised since he could have sworn the guy hated him. 

No one has a chance to say anything else because Cathy their manager arrives and they walk in after her. 

-o-o

 

Mickey arrives home to a _lovely_ smell and his stomach rumbles. 

"Hey baby." Ian greets and kisses him on the forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just fucking exhausted man." he sniffs. "And hungry."

Ian laughs. "Okay, just go take a shower and I'll be done in like ten minutes."

Mickey nods and goes to do as told. After the shower he definitely feels better, and less sticky. He goes and joins Ian at the table who's on his phone waiting for him. Mickey can't help but smile. Ian does that all the time; he doesn't eat until Mickey gets home. Something about not being able to eat alone. He also can't sleep without Mickey but he also can't sleep without Ian so gets _that._

 

-o-o

 

"Work was good?" Mickey asks as they pull away their covers. Ian makes a none-commital sound. "What?"

"Nothing." Mickey gives him _the look_ and Ian sighs. "Cathy is still giving me shit."

"What did she do this time?" Mickey asks as they get in bed with their boxers only. 

Mickey had recently hurt his thigh at work so they weren't having sex for a while and they therefore avoided sleeping naked. Ian was going to be bestfriends with his right hand for a while. He didn't want his boyfriend blowing him either since kneeling would inevitably be painful. 

They lay on their pillows and faced each other. Ian put a hand on Mickey's waist and started caressing him, making small circles. "So I was serving like three tables today right?" his boyfriend nodded. "and you know how hands on I usually am." 

"Yeah, you're very hardworking babe." he caressed Ian's cheek. 

"She found a way to fault me _every single time_ even though the customers loved me." he buries his head in the pillow and groans loudly. "So fucking frustrating!"

"You need me to do something?" Mickey asks for the millionth time. He scoots closer so there's barely any space between. 

"No baby, it's fine." he kisses Mickey. "No it's not, not really, but I don't want to start looking for work. Remember how hard it was to get this one?"

Yes, Mickey knows. Which is why he keeps offering to help but Ian won't let him. "Yeah. Okay. I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"Thanks baby. Love you."

"Love _you._ "

They make out for a while before Mickey turns around and Ian spoons him like they do every night. 

 

-o-o

 

Mickey gets off work early and decides to pass by Ian's job so they can head home together. He figures he can have dinner at the restaurant anyway. He walks in takes the table at the corner. 

"Hello Mr. Milkovich what can I get you today?"

Mickey can't help but laugh at his idiot boyfriend. "What does my server recommend?" he decides to play along. 

"Well, our special today is the easy oven brown rice. You will love it."

"Okay. I'm trusting you here." 

Ian laughs and salutes him right before he walks away. He however doesn't get far before rushing back and giving Mickey a quick kiss. He then runs off to get his food. He goes to the counter and gives Mickey's order. 

"Gallagher!" Ian groans internally but turns around. "My office please."

Ian leaves his tray on the counter and follows his manager into her office. He shuts the door behind him and takes a deep breath, ready to hear what he did wrong today. 

"I have had enough with your misconduct Gallagher."

Ian is so tired of always defending himself to this woman he can't do it anymore. "What have I done?"

"Instead of serving customers you are busy making out with your boyfriend. I cannot and will not tolerate that kind of unethical behavior!"

"Fuck you Cathy." he takes off his apron and throws his name tag on her desk. "Fuck all the way off! I fucking quit!"

"No need to quit 'cause you're fired! People like you are the ones encouraging Lewis to join your kind of lifestyle. Leave and never come back."

Ian bangs the door on his way out. He runs outside the restaurant and leans on the wall. He should have known Cathy had a problem with his sexuality. That explains her hatred for him. And now she's blaming him for her nephew being gay? _What the actual fuck?_

Now he realises that Lewis was hiting on him when he first got here. At first he wasn't sure and when Mickey started coming around Lewis backed off. But it never occured to him that he could be gay or that the reason why Lewis hated him was because Ian wasn't single. Either way Cathy was homophobic and Ian just lost a job he loves because of it. 

 

-o-o

 

Mickey was wondering what was taking Ian so long when he saw his boyfriend run out clearly upset. He quickly shot up from his seat, grabbed his jacket and followed him out. 

"Ian what's wrong?"

"Let's just go home, please."

"Ian."

"Please Mick?"

Mickey just nodded and nudged Ian by his shoulder. They walked home in silence and Ian's pain was killing Mickey. They arrived at their apartment and Ian walked straight into their bedroom. 

Ian quietly undressed and got into bed. He leaned on the headboard. "I loved that job."

Mickey moved from where he was leaning on the doorway and walked towards the bed. He sat on the edge and took his boyfriend's hand. 

"What happened."

"Cathy fired me 'cause I'm gay."

"What?" Mickey had had it with that bitch. He doesn't care what Ian said, he was gonna handle her _his way._

"He saw us kissing and..." 

Mickey pulled Ian in for a kiss. "It's okay babe. I'll take care of it."

"How?" Ian asked quietly. 

Mickey got up and undressed. He got into bed on his side and made Ian slide down so they could lay facing each other. 

"Leave that to me."

Mickey said before kissing his boyfriend and pulling him towards his chest. Ian settled on his boyfriend's chest and wrapped a hand around his waist. Mickey wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead. Ian exhaled and relished in his boyfriends comfort. 

 

-o-o

 

The following day Mickey called Ian and told him he was working on a car with a complicated engine so he would be running late. He knew the manager -Cathy- was always the last to leave after closing the restaurant. When he got there it was pretty late and her car was the only one outside. He looked around and then lifted his baseball bat. He started by smashing the windshield before smashing all the windows.

He then leans against the car as the alarm goes off. She'll be out in no time. Mickey looks at his fingernails and realises he hasn't cut them for a while. He bites on his right thumb nail and spits. He's busy chewing on his nails when he hears a gasp and then a loud shriek. 

"Oh good, you're here."

"What did... what have you... why? I'm calling the police."

"Sure. Good luck fucking proving I did it."

Cathy stares at him. "You're standing right here with your baseball bat and I know who you are!"

"If you know who I am, you really think it will be fucking wise for you to make that phone call?" he lights a cigarette.

Cathy stutters a few times. "Fine, he's rehired."

Mickey chuckles. "That's fucking great! I like that you know exactly why we're here."

"Can I go home now?"

"Sure." he lifts up his bat and swigs it. "When he comes back I'm gonna ask him if he got an apology. His answer better be yes. And I want you treating him like you treat every other fucking employee. Otherwise next time I won't stop at your fucking car."

She nods quickly and Mickey walks away. 

 

-o-o

 

When Mickey gets home Ian is lying on the couch his eyes on the TV even though it's off. He glances at the kitchen table and he sees Chinese take out. Ian _hates_ take out and always prefers to cook their food. He must still be upset. 

"Babe?" Mickey calls when Ian doesn't acknowledge him. 

"Yeah?" Ian replied weakly. 

Mickey sighs and joins Ian on the couch. He gets behind him and spoons the red head even though he's usually the little spoon. 

"Guess who I ran into today?" 

"Who?"

"Cathy." Ian sulks even more than he already is. "She told me you could get your job back."

Ian turns around and faces him. "What?"

"Yeah. Bitch told me you can get back to work tomorrow." the way Ian smiles and _giggles_ is worth the risk Mickey just took. 

"Really?"

"Really."

Ian holds both his cheeks and presses his lips against his boyfriend's. "This is so great Mickey! I don't have to start looking for work." 

Mickey laughs. "I know." 

Ian kisses him again and makes to get on top of him but Mickey winces. "Oh, sorry baby. Sorry." he goes back to sleeping on his side and extends the kiss. 

 

-o-o

 

Ian is having a _great_ fucking day! 

Cathy is behaving herself and Ian loves the peace. He had never realised how much his manager's bad attitude had been spoiling his days. During his lunch break he packs today's special and goes to Mickey's work place. 

He arrives at the garage and talks to the first guy he sees. "Hey, know where I can find Mickey?"

The guy sizes him. "Who's asking?"

Ian extends his hand. "Hi, I'm Ian."

The guy wipes his hands free of oil and shakes his hand. The guy sizes him again. "I don't remember you dropping off a car."

"Oh no. I'm a... I'm his boyfriend."

The guy smiles. "Did he threaten you, hold a gun to your head?"

"What?"

"Just confirming if you're dating the guy out of your own free will." he shrugs. 

"Yo Sanchez!" Mickey appears. "Back the fuck off!"

Sanchez laughs. "C'mon Mickey, why didn't you tell us you have a man!"

"Who has a man?" some of Mickey's coworkers follow him out curiously.

"Mickey has a boyfriend." Sanchez offers. 

Mickey groans and looks up at the sky. Ian decides to save him and pulls him away. "He'll be back guys. Just gonna steal him for lunch."

The men coo as Ian and Mickey walk away. 

"Did they know you were gay or did I just out you?" Ian asks. 

"No, they know. They just can't believe that someone would date _me._ "

"I love you." Mickey looks up at him an chuckles. "For not letting people's opinions get to you."

"That's because only yours fucking matters. Now give me my fucking lunch I know that's why you're here." 

Ian laughs and does as they take a park bench. "Work's been great."

Mickey takes a bite. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. She even apologized, can you believe that?" Mickey just nods and continues to chew. "Thanks baby."

"What's that?"

"I know it was you."

"Don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Ian just laughs and holds his boyfriend's neck. He kisses him hard even though he tastes like chicken soup. 

"I love you so much baby."

"Love you too babe." 

Mickey replies and pulls Ian in for another kiss. He does _love _his boyfriend more than anything in this world. And wouldn't change a thing about him.__

__Ian has never loved his life more. And as long as Mickey remains a part of it, he would always be happy._ _

__

__

___The End._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos n feedback highly appreciated ♥♥♥


End file.
